


Весна, лето, осень, зима и опять весна

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время проходит, что-то меняется, а что-то остается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весна, лето, осень, зима и опять весна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mafia Wars.

Сквало снимает юбку. Серая ткань сползает с худой задницы и ложится на мраморные плиты веранды. Сквало переступает, цепляет носком сапога и отбрасывает тряпку подальше.  
Занзас смотрит.  
\- Слушай, - говорит Супербия, возясь с застежкой меча. Ветер во все стороны раздувает размотанные бинты, ерошит короткие волосы. - Можешь подержать?  
Она протягивает свою железяку с таким благоговением - можно сказать, отрывает от сердца, - что Занзас решает не отказывать.  
Сквало взбирается на узкие перила. Она балансирует на полосе шириной уже ладони, широко раскинув руки, проходит вперед и назад, сначала осторожно, а потом, все увереннее ступая, ловит взгляд Занзас и ухмыляется - сейчас что-нибудь выкинет. Сквало прогибается в талии и откидывается назад, ловя выставленными ладонями твердую поверхность, рубашка задирается и соскальзывает по животу до самой груди, Супербия делает мах и на несколько секунд замирает, стоя на руках, а потом аккуратно опускается на балюстраду. И снова смотрит на Занзас.  
\- Круто? - спрашивает Сквало, не дождавшись одобрения.  
Занзас пожимает плечом.  
\- Здесь полно людей, - говорит она. - Почему ты светишь своей голой задницей?  
\- Так неудобно же в юбке, - не понимает Сквало.  
\- Могла брюки надеть.  
Супербия, все еще не слезая с перил, устраивается на корточках, как бледный лягушонок.  
\- Что Луссурия дал, то и надела, - супится она. - Я вообще не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует.  
Занзас размышляет над тем, стоит ли сказать честно, сказать нечестно или ничего не говорить - и останавливается на последнем.  
\- А вот мне похуй! - гордо объявляет Сквало, и улыбка возвращается на ее лицо.  
Порыв ветра сдергивает рубашку с ее плеча. Супербия становится спиной к обрыву, ноги широко расставлены, в глазах нехороший блеск.  
Занзас вытягивает руку, удерживая меч за крепления двумя пальцами и начинает его раскачивать. Говорить ничего не приходится - в мгновение ока Сквало оказывается рядом.  
\- Черт, - говорит она. - Вот теперь еще и искать эту хрень по всему полу.  
Занзас ловит ее за рубашку и притягивает ближе, предупреждает:  
\- Не делай так больше.  
\- Да что не так-то?  
Супербия вырывается и идет разыскивать свою юбку, отнесенную ветром, под какими-то скамьями, диванчиками, выставленными в честь погожего дня и ожидающихся гостей, и высокими цветочными кадками, в которых начинает что-то распускаться. Дом все еще холоден и пуст, но сама мысль о том, что кто-то застанет их... нет, не так: что кто-то увидит голую, растрепанную, улыбчивую Сквало, показывающую свои дурацкие фокусы именно ей - все это заставляет Занзас давить в себе глухое, непонятное раздражение.

*

\- А хорош папенькин дом! - ржет Сквало и несется на балкон со всей прытью. Как будто годами здесь не бывала, как же.  
Она перегибается через ограждение, будто пытаясь носом сунуться, дотянуться до не долетающих сюда брызг водопада. Волосы взлетают и опадают, стекают с ее плеч.  
Замок в Ломбардии - наверное, самый нелюбимый Девятым. На взгорьях сыро, холодно, а с балкона в пропасть любят бросаться спятившие слуги. Была одна такая неприятная история - лет девять назад, если не больше.  
Занзас медленно подходит к перилам. Внизу будто ничего и не изменилось - узкий холодный поток разбивающейся о камни воды, зеленая кромка луга наверху и редкая зелень мха, покрывающего отвесную земляную стену. Сквало выпрямляется и откидывает волосы назад, пихает Занзас в плечо:  
\- Эй, если ты сейчас заснешь, в дом не потащу.  
Занзас сует ей в руки полупустую бутылку и отходит, садится на длинную каменную скамью, нагретую солнцем.  
\- Зачем это мне? А, ладно, - Сквало размахивается и бросает в пропасть недопитый кампари.  
Спустя несколько секунд слышно, как внизу бьется стекло. Сквало рассматривает оставшиеся на пальцах темные капли, принюхивается и слизывает. Занзас мутит от этого зрелища.  
Супербия седлает перила. Разношенные кожаные брюки формы натягиваются на коленях и матово и гладко блестят на бедрах. Уцепившись ногами, Сквало медленно отклоняется назад, раскинув руки, ветер бросает волосы ей в лицо, и она отворачивается, глядя куда-то в наветренное пространство.  
Занзас закрывает глаза. Это уже не та стадия опьянения когда проясняется в голове, но еще не та, когда начинает отчаянно хотеться спать.  
\- Занзас.  
Незаметно подкравшаяся Супербия становится рядом, коленом касаясь колена.  
\- Срочно скройся с глаз, - говорит Занзас.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто соглашается Сквало.  
Но, вопреки словам, плеча тут же легко касается теплая рука.  
Занзас взъяривается. Она хватается за чужое запястье и дергает вправо, выставляет колено, чтобы Сквало упала, если не удержится на месте. Супербия удерживается. Вырывает руку и метит ударить левой в живот - на пробу. Хотя что Занзас, даже пьяной, такие удары. Она поднимается, но Сквало неожиданно пинает ее в лодыжку и тут же подхватывает начавшую оседать Занзас подмышки, а потом странным тихим голосом, заставляя ее замереть, говорит:  
\- Я же помочь хочу.  
Она прижимает голову Занзас к своей груди, осторожно опускает руку на шею и гладит большим пальцем выступающий позвонок. Сквало тяжело дышит, и Занзас дышит вместе с ней, вжимаясь щекой в распахнутый ворот рубашки. Влажно пахнет свежей одеждой. Видно, как от плеча Супербии змеится по ключице свежий шрам. Занзас дергает за отворот, вырывая пуговицы из петель, чтобы рассмотреть его лучше, кладет руку над грудью.  
Она крепко держит Сквало поперек спины, чтобы удерживаться в неудобной позе, и всем телом чувствует, как часто бьется у нее сердце. Занзас трогает край шрама, а потом, в приступе отчаянного раздражения, давит на него, царапает ногтями и, схватив за плечи, отпихивает от себя Супербию так, что та делает еще несколько шагов назад, восстанавливая равновесие.  
\- Сказала же, - говорит Занзас.  
Она уходит, хлопая за собой дверями, и слышит, как вслед ей Сквало орет что-то вопросительное и обиженное. Что толку, Занзас и сама не знает, что мешает ей избавиться от раздражающей, выбешивающей, громкой, знающей слишком много Супербии.

*

Накрапывает дождь. Волосы Сквало становятся тяжелыми и холодными от разлившейсся в воздухе влаги. Подумав, она наматывает их на кулак и засовывает в капюшон форменной куртки. Супербии нравится такая погода, странно было бы, если бы не нравилась.  
\- Хочу забрать этот дом, - говорит Занзас.  
\- Ладно, - Сквало покачивается с пятки на носок, засунув руки в карманы, - я договорюсь. Старик, конечно, будет не в восторге.  
\- Тем лучше для нас, - замечает Занзас.  
\- Но вряд ли откажет.  
Супербия пробует перила пальцем и рассматривает намокшее, темное на белой перчатке пятно. А потом, высоко задрав колено, ставит ногу на поручень. Занзас ловит ее за капюшон:  
\- Куда полезла?  
Они обе смотрят вниз.  
\- Никаких Каваллоне с носилками мимо не пробегало, так что даже не думай. Собирать тебя по кусочкам никто не будет.  
Сквало дуется смешно, совсем как в детстве. В последние пару месяцев что-то сильно изменилось в ней.  
\- И ничего я не упаду! Мне что, дождь когда-нибудь мешал? Да ха! Я и сплясать могу на перилах.  
\- Ага, - говорит Занзас, все еще удерживая ее. Просто на всякий случай.  
Сквало вертится, освобождается, но попыток куда-нибудь залезть больше не предпринимает - спокойно стоит рядом, упираясь в перила задницей, той самой, которая волновала Занзас так долго. И, если совсем честно, волнует до сих пор.  
\- А зачем тебе особняк, а, босс? - спрашивает Супербия, и Занзас отвечает ей взглядом исподлобья. - Ладно, ладно, поняла, нельзя спрашивать, - а потом наклоняется к самому уху и горячо, заговорщически шепчет: - Мне кажется, ты что-то затеваешь.  
\- У меня вообще масштабные планы, - говорит Занзас, испытующе смотря на нее, - на будущее, на ближайшее будущее, на этот месяц, на сегодня вечером.  
Сквало касается губами ее щеки. Занзас чувствует, как она улыбается.  
\- Иди внутрь, я догоню тебя, - говорит Занзас.  
Прежде чем отправиться в дом, она бросает вниз пятицентовик.

*

Занзас просыпается от какого-то тихого то ли визга, то ли скрежета и автоматически бросает подушку в источник звука. Подушку, судя по всему, ловят на лету. Занзас открывает глаза: Супербия водит металлическим пальцем по начинающему индеветь стеклу.  
За окном виден припорошенный снегом балкон, пустые высокие клумбы, балюстрада с примерзшей коркой льда на перилах.  
\- Уныние и ужас, - говорит Сквало.  
\- Иди убей кого-нибудь, не мешай жить, - отвечает Занзас и переворачивается на другой бок.  
Сквозь дрему она слышит, как, легко ступая, Сквало уходит в кабинет, как гремят там ящики стола и скребет по полу передвигаемое кресло. Потом лязг - видимо, достает из коробки свой драгоценный меч. Кто-то стучится.  
Занзас слушает приглушенный расстоянием и стенами разговор на повышенных тонах. Слышно, впрочем, только саму Сквало.  
\- Что я здесь делаю? Нет, это что ты здесь, блядь, делаешь?!  
\- Значит, собрал всех и отправляйтесь назад. Нам нужно все полностью.  
\- Нет, чем ты думал, дебил? В следующий раз я отправлю Бельфегора, тогда и посмотришь, что означает "убрать всех свидетелей". То есть, вообще всех.  
\- Тут босс предлагала мне способ развлечься. Я вот думаю, ты хорошо подойдешь.  
Грохает дверь. Улыбаясь, Занзас натягивает одеяло на голову.  
Ей снятся прачечные с миллионами долларов в барабанах стиральных машин, текущее по венам рук жидкое черное и прозрачное пахучее, конвейер с коробками, маркированными "90-60-90, 172, голубые" или "112-90-120, 168, карие", подставка для кухонных ножей с разъемом для бензопилы и длинный хвост белых волос, любовно хранимый в шкатулке.


End file.
